


Jingle & Sway

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Suddenly, Riku believes.
Relationships: Riku/Kadaj
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Jingle & Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight12181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/gifts).



> "I'll take a Riku/Kadaj if you've got one in you. - Sprink"
> 
> May 16, 2006

Sora had mentioned that the new boy looked like a long-lost twin, but Riku hadn't believed him. But now, standing on the other side of the thick and leaded glass window of the old general store in town, Riku had to believe those words. He reached to put a hand to the glass, paying no attention to the shop-clerk chiding him as the boy on the other side did the same, eyes wide.

In silence, they stayed nearly connected for just seconds longer before both dashed towards the door, colliding with one another and causing the bells that signaled customers to jingle and sway violently.

And Riku didn't know why the boy was clinging to him, hugging him as though they were lovers as they stood half in shadow, half in light. But without thinking, he reached to stroke soft silver hair and slip a hand against the sun-warmed skin of the boy's back.


End file.
